


The Flowers Left Behind

by Blood_Lich_Maeve



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward First Times, Bernadetta von Varley Needs a Hug, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Ferdinand von Aegir is a Dork, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Spoilers, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Mentioned Edelgard von Hresvelg, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Smut, Trans Bernadetta von Varley, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26909986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blood_Lich_Maeve/pseuds/Blood_Lich_Maeve
Summary: 5 Years have passed since the climactic battle of Garreg Mach. War rages in Fodlan after Edelgard von Hresvelg's betrayal, and many of the former Black Eagle's students travel, disgraced and cast out for not supporting her war. Bernadetta von Varely travels back towards Garreg Mach after hearing word of a reunion planned by Claude von Reigan, one rumored to start the resistance. Along the way, she runs into an old friend. One who had been in her thoughts for years.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Bernadetta von Varley
Kudos: 15





	The Flowers Left Behind

A cold wind bore through the northern ends of the Aegir Territory. The windows on a less than thriving Inn off the side of the road flapped with the wind before its keeper slammed and bolted them shut. 5 Years had now passed since Professor Byleth had disappeared after the battle of Garreg Mach. Fodlan had been plunged into chaos and war as Emperor Edelgard Von Hresvelg had betrayed the Church of Seiros and set out on her war to reclaim Fodlan for the Adrestian Empire. 

Bernadetta von Varley sat alone at a table inside this Inn. She had received word from her old friends of the other houses that they were going to meet in a weeks’ time, just for a reunion of what once was. Bernie had been travelling Fodlan ever since the night Edelgard betrayed them all, generally alone, doing mercenary work where she could. As soon as she received word of the reunion, she had begun travelling to Garreg Mach, now finding herself at this Inn. Her eyes cast down at her food when she heard the door swing open.

“Excuse me, barkeep. How much for a room? I’ve been on the road all afternoon and need a hot meal and a bed.” Bernie jerked her head up in surprise, instantly recognizing the cheerful voice. Before the Innkeeper could reply, Ferdinand Von Aegir scanned the room he entered, meeting eyes with Bernadetta moments later. His face lit up with a bright smile. 

“Hold that thought sir, I’ll get back to you.” He began walking to her table, but Bernie had already gotten up and ran towards him. They collided in a tight embrace, Ferdinand laughing and spinning Bernadetta’s light form around him.

“Bernie!” He nearly shouted, disturbing the other patrons. “Goddess above it’s been so long. What are you doing in a place like this?”

“I’m traveling to Garreg Mach, I got word from Claude that those who were left were meeting there in a weeks’ time. It’s so good to see you Ferdinand. It’s been so long since I met anyone from our house.” They finally broke their embrace, neither noticing how red the others face was.

“Do you mind if we share dinner? I’ve been on horseback all day.”

“Y-Yes of course. Here sit down.”

“Thank you. Barkeep, a pot of tea and a meal for me if you please?”

The two talked about their travels around Fodlan for the past 5 years, Ferdinand’s destination also lying at Garreg Mach. The shared their words over tea, thankful to be in the presence of old friends. The conversation took a change of pace when Ferdinand mentioned his father’s marriage proposal when they were younger, and how Bernadetta was the woman who was to be his bride. Ferdinand had asked the marriage off, as neither knew each other before meeting at the Officer’s Academy. Bernie’s head however, had kept spinning around one thing Ferdinand had said.

“Anyway, if I had actually known you, I would have accepted the proposal. I just mean, now that I have gotten to know you, I would have been happy to…” 

She found herself thinking about him the rest of dinner. She secretly had a crush on him during their last year together at the Officer’s Academy, but she never realized he shared any of her feelings back. In a panic when Ferdinand announced he would buy a room and go to bed, Bernie offered him to stay in her room, claiming she had two beds, and that it would save coin. First asking if she could have a few minutes alone to clean the room.

Ferdinand tapped his knuckle on the old oak door. In truth, Bernadetta had acted quite strange after they had discussed the marriage proposal, and he was worried he had made her uncomfortable. Although, in the past 5 years of travelling, he wasn’t sure why his chest always skipped a beat when he thought of the shut-in archer he had become close with. 

“Bernadetta, it’s me. May I come in?”

A nervous eep sounded loudly from behind the door before her response came.

“Y-Yes, just come in and um… c-close the door right away.” Ferdinand opened the door, and obeyed her demands, dropping his pack on the wall next to the door.

“Thank you again for offering your room Bernie. Maintaining Armor is incredibly costly when you don’t have a noble’s treasury backi-.” Ferdinand had looked up after taking a few armor pieces off, and actually surveyed the room. A single bed sat against the right wall, big enough to fit two people. Bernadetta was laying down in the bed, everything but her head covered by the blankets.

“F-F-Ferdinand? You s-said at dinner that if you knew it was me, you would have said yes?” The blankets shifted with her as she readjusted something, her face bright red.

“Yes, I would’ve. What’s going on? Did I offend you when I tol-” Bernie pushed the blanket to the side, revealing her body on the bed. The only thing she wore were black thigh length socks, and a black lace garter belt. She didn’t know what to do with her hands, so one was placed at her side, and the other above her breast. 

“Ferdie, I don’t want to be alone anymore. I want to be yours… I’ve wanted to be yours for a while… I… I didn’t know you felt the same. W-W-Would you take me?” Ferdinand stood there shocked for a moment, his face also bright red as he took in her body. Her beautiful purple hair sat high above her shoulders. Her small, soft breasts rose and fell gently with her nervous breathing, two pink nipples sitting perfectly on top. Her thighs were against each other as she blushed and squirmed from her exposure. Her cute 4-inch cock stood erect, as she did her best to try and look beautiful for him.

“Bernie… I… Goddess yes… Of course I’ll take you. I… Sorry I wasn’t expecting… I don’t know what… I mean yes but should I…” Ferdinand gathered himself, before taking a deep breath in and out. “Yes Bernie, I accept.” He walked over to the side of the bed, beginning to take the other pieces of his armor off.

“D-Do you want me to help?”

“No no, I can handle it just give me a moment. I wasn’t prepared to suddenly get naked, sorry.” Despite his protest Bernadetta helped him take the pieces of his armor off until he was down to trousers and a shirt. She gently placed her hands at his waist and lifted his shirt off his body, unstealthily feeling up his abdomen along the way. Once his shirt was gone, the two stared into each others eyes for a moment, Bernadetta sitting on the bed, and Ferdinand standing in front of her. Neither could wait any longer, and they pulled each other into a kiss, quickly turning into an embrace. Ferdinand firmly placed his hands at her hips, pushing her back, and allowing him room to climb on to the bed. Their tongues tangled around each other, as the awkward lovers pressed together. Ferdinand’s hand gently squeezed and caressed Bernadetta’s soft and plump ass, pulling soft moans from their kiss. She finally found purchase with her own arms, wrapping them around Ferdinand’s neck, and running her hands through his perfect long orange hair. The kiss got more passionate as his hands began to slide their way up her slender body, squeezing and gently rubbing every inch of her soft and cute form. Eventually Bernadetta pulled herself out of the kiss, causing both of them to breath heavily, while pushed against each other.

“Ferdie… you’re gonna… be my first, so…” She looked up at him with nervous eyes.

“Oh! I see. I’ll be as gentle as you want.” She nodded, before the two laid down next to each other.

“B-Before you make me your wife… I want to make you feel good. Ok?” Her hand travelled down his chest and abs, findings its way to the ties of his trousers.

“Y-Yes, of course. Please” Ferdinand stuttered out, leaning his head against the pillows. Bernadetta quickly undid the ties around his trousers, pulling them down gently, causing his own 6 girthy inches to flick up into the air. 

“Wow… It looks really nice Ferdie.” He wasn’t sure how to respond to her praise, instead just swallowing hard as he prepared himself. He scratched his head as his awkwardness continued.

“Bernie, do you um… know how to do it?” She nodded quickly, moving one hand to the base of his cock.

“I read a book on how to do it, a few times. I think I get it.” Without warning, she gently placed her fingers around his cock, and moved her head down, gently licking the side from the bottom up.

“F-fuck…” Ferdinand moaned from the sudden pleasure as Bernadetta began pleasing his cock with her tongue. She continued to lick up and down, slowly, teasing every last inch of him. Once she had fully licked his cock, she moved her head down a bit further, and gently sucked on one of his nice big balls, pulling another desperate moan from his lips. She couldn’t help but giggle, noting how adorable his moans were. Her hand gently and slowly stroked his length up and down while she sucked on his balls one at a time. His soft moans continued as Bernadetta took her mouth off his balls and kissed the whole length of his cock from base to tip. Once she reached the top her eyes met his. Seeing the puppy dog like look in his eye filled her with a kind of happiness she couldn’t really describe. She put her lips around his tip and began to give him a blowjob.

Ferdinand certainly wasn’t the type to be quiet, Bernadetta realized, as her lips travelled up and down his cock. He moaned in the cutest way she could ever think of someone moaning, eventually he moved his left hand behind her head as she sucked. She bobbed her head up and down, sliding her lips to please her lover. Her hands grabbed his own hips firmly as she sucked his huge cock. Hearing his moans and feeling every twitch of his cock just made her want more. She wanted to see him lose himself. She wanted to make him forgot about the war, their families, Edelgard, everything. Right now, it would just be the two of them, nothing else. No pain, no loss, just them. He watched with half open eyes, moaning, and begging her for more. He didn’t last long in her mouth before she suddenly felt his cock get harder and hotter.

“Bernie, I’m gonna…” She braced a hand on his thigh, and the other around his hip as she pushed herself as far down as she could without gagging. She closed her eyes and prepared herself.

“Fuck!” She felt him orgasm hard in her mouth, shooting hot cum to the back of her throat. She braced herself, moaning through the long orgasm, moaning through is cock, and swallowing all his thick seed. Once he finished, Bernadetta slowly pulled her head up, letting his cock go from her control. She made sure to clean up everything that came after, delicately licking his tip so she didn’t miss any. She sat up, moving herself next to her wonderful lover. He looked up at her with a smile, his breathing heavy as he recovered from his orgasm. 

“Did… Did you enjoy it, Ferdie?” She blushed, unsure if it was to his liking. He laughed in response, moving a hand to pull her closer.

“Of course I enjoyed it Bernadetta, that felt amazing. It’s been a long time since I took the effort to, relieve myself, so to speak.” He pulled her in to a kiss, his hands tracing the thigh length socks from her knees, up to her smooth plump ass. She put her hands on his shoulders, leaning into the kiss as he sat up, and gently slid his hands up her back. The kiss raged on for ages before Ferdinand turned his body, laying Bernadetta down gently on the bed. He finally pulled away, both gasping for air again. Before he slowly began kissing down her neck.

“Ferdinand w-what are you doing?” He looked up and gave her a smile soft as sunlight.

“My lady put forth great effort to please me, so it is my duty to make sure she is experiencing pleasure too. Otherwise I wouldn’t be a true man of honor.”

“What? Umm seriously you don’t have to if you don’t want to, I mean, you know, I don’t really need it and it’ll be kinda weird since I have a-.” He stopped her panicked rambling with a finger against her lips.

“Shh. It’s alright Bernie. I didn’t mean to frighten you. I’m sorry. And about your um… situation. I don’t mind at all. You’re a woman, not only that but I want you to be my woman. No part of you will change that. Ok?” She took a deep breath and couldn’t help but smile. The oblivious and arrogant boy she knew at the officer’s academy had become a charming, yet completely awkward, loving man before her eyes.

“Ok. Thank you, Ferdinand.”

“May I continue love?” She blushed red as blood and nodded. Ferdinand continued kissing his way down his lovers’ neck, slowly ensuring not an inch of her was left unloved. He started to move downwards, kissing around her collar bone and her getting into the nooks and crannies of her upper torso. Bernadetta could only moan softly at the touch. She closed her eyes and put her hands on Ferdinand’s shoulders, letting him do whatever he needed. His trail of kisses continued down to her small and soft tits, kissing all around her nipple to tease her, pulling out long drawn breathes and moans, smiling with every successful tease. He finally gave her the payoff as he gently kissed her nipples, one after the other. He swirled his tongue around them, finding all the sensitive triggers in her body to give her pleasure. Bernadetta could barely focus on anything other than the sensation he unleashed in her. Her soft cries and gentle moans were music to Ferdinand’s ears. After plenty of teasing, his kissing continued down her torso, kissing over her stomach, feeling it tremble as she moaned and begged for more. 

He finally reached his destination, his hands secured her by the hip, as he kissed around her crotch, hitting every spot not covered by her lingerie. After torturing her with waiting long enough, he gently kissed her cock, and continued to kiss it up and down. Bernadetta moaned with surprise as Ferdinand began going down on her. She moved her hands to pull his hair out of his face, to which he gave her a grateful smile before continuing. His tongue danced around the tip of her cock, finding all the sensitive points that made her feel the best. Her moans grew louder and louder as she her legs began to shake. Her hands gripped tight as she was treated to Ferdinand’s mouth.

“Oh Goddess… F-Ferdinand, oh please don’t stop. Yes… yes… yes… right there, ohh right there right there. F-Fuck…” Ferdinand did not let up his momentum. His tongue continued swirling, pleasing her cock. He took a hand off her hip and gently moved it down to her thigh, where he gently brushed his hand against the pillow flesh of her leg. Eventually his fingers drifted closer, and he began to rub just under Bernadetta’s balls. He gently stimulated her below, watching as her body began to shake even more from the sensations.

“Fuck! F-F-F-Ferdinand. Oh yes Ferdinand. I’m gonna cum, fuck I’m gonna cum. Please don’t stop oh please don’t stop.” She thrashed and cried, moaning loudly. Ferdinand licked, kissed, sucked, and rubbed as her cock gently shot out a stream of cum. Her moans reached their peak as she climaxed. Forcefully, she held his head against her crotch, and squeezed his head in with her thighs, much to Ferdinand’s delight. When at last her orgasm ended, the tension in her arms and legs went limp, falling flat on the bed as she breathed heavily and quickly. Ferdinand looked up, satisfied with his work, and then moved to lay next to his new lover again.

“So… was it good?” He smiled sheepishly, still slightly unsure of himself.

“Goddess above yes. I’ve never felt like that Ferdinand. Never felt like this. It’s incredible.” Her voice sounded dreamy and distant as she lost herself in the continued sensations. 

“I’m so glad. I…” He blushed as he looked her slender body up and down. “I love you Bernadetta.” She gave a shocked look towards him, before immediately blushing brighter than she had all night.

“Ferdinand… I… I think I love you too.” He laid next to her, placing his hard around her and pulling her close. The two pressed their heads together in the ecstasy of the evening. The two laid there, unsure of how much time had passed. Feeling that the break lasted long enough, Ferdinand pulled his head away.

“Bernie… are you ready for me to… to take you?” Bernedetta thought about how she had blushed more times tonight than arrows she had loosed in the past month.

“Yes… please… make me yours, Ferdinand.” Bernadetta sat up and scooted over, giving Ferdinand space to laydown in the center of the bed before she moved to straddle Ferdinand’s crotch. She sat down on his lap, fully aware of his cock getting erect again. Before any more movement was had, Bernadetta felt herself pulled into another long and passionate kiss from her beloved. The kiss continued far longer than it needed to, but the two craved each other far more than they could have ever realized. After the long-wet kiss Bernadetta pulled away with a gasp, ready to give herself to Ferdinand.

“Are you ready Bernie?” Ferdinand asked. She nodded with a nervous smile, looking back at his full 6-inch length, now pressed against her ass.

“Y-Yes you’re just… bigger than I expected… haha.” She swallowed hard looking to Ferdinand with an awkward smile. “We might just need lots of lube is all…” Ferdinand smiled, reached his hand up and gently brushed the side of her cheek. 

“Lucky for us I happen to have a few bottles of olive oil in my bag.”

“Why do you have olive oil in your bag?”

“For my bread. Just because Edelgard removed our titles doesn’t mean I can’t buy luxuries.” Bernadetta couldn’t help but start laughing, causing Ferdinand to laugh as well. After they finished their giggling fit, Bernadetta got up and looked through Ferdinand’s supplies, bringing a bottle of the oil over, and quickly crawling back into his lap. She popped the bottle open, dumping a small amount on to her hands, which she gently and carefully applied to her asshole, cringing slightly at the cold fluid. After coating herself well enough, she poured more oil onto her hands and reached behind her to Ferdinand’s still erect cock.

“Ferdie, it’s gonna be kinda cold.”

“Ah, I don’t mind. I’m sure I won’t even AAH-“ He suddenly grew tense as Bernadetta gently placed her hand against his cock, letting the oil drip down his length. She looked at him with worry in her eyes.

“Sorry, sorry. Are you okay?”

“Yes, yes. I’m sorry, it just took me by surprise. Please, keep going.” She nodded and began gently moving her hand up and down his cock, making sure to coat him with more than enough to fit for her first time. He moaned gently as she massaged him. looking back, she blushed at the sight of his now glistening, and somehow seemingly harder dick.

“Goddess above Ferdie. Your cock looks so good. I-I mean just… wow.” Her dreamy voice pulled yet another blush from Ferdinand as he moved his hands to Bernadetta’s hips, giving her a reassuring squeeze.

“Alright… I think that’s enough. P-put it in.” Her lover nodded, moving the bottle to the bedside counter. He reached one hand around to his cock to ensure it lined up, the other still firmly holding her straddling form. As she lowered down, the tip of his cock pressed against her asshole, causing a gentle gasp from her lips. After she steeled herself for a moment, she lowered down further, letting his thick cock penetrate her.

“Ah… ahhhh… fuck that’s…” 

“Should I pull out Bernie? I-”

“No! Just… slowly keep going.” He nodded, moving his other hand back to her hip. The two worked together to gently lower Bernadetta slowly onto his cock. Both of the lovers moaned with each moment of movement. She moved her own hands up to Ferdinand’s shoulders, gripping hard as she got used to having his cock in her ass for the first time. After what felt like ages, her ass finally pressed down against his hips, both of them blushing, heavily breathing messes. Bernadetta winced and moaned as his cock throbbed and twitched inside her but found herself craving more before long. She lifted up slowly, and then lowered back down at the same pace, urging Ferdinand to follow suit. He guided her softly up, and down, thrusting his hips in the slow rhythm she created. Words were beyond either of them at this point, as Bernadetta gave her first time to Ferdinand. The flustered lovers continued their pace but soon both found themselves speeding up. Their lustful moans echoed throughout the small roadside inn, no doubt disturbing the other patrons. Neither cared anymore, they were alone right now. Just two lost soldiers, who needed each other longer than either realized. Bernadetta continued to speed up, soon finding her ass slapping against Ferdinand’s thrusting hips. She could feel his hot cock thrusting deeper with every push, rubbing against all the right spots to turn her into a horny mess. Ferdinand gripped her hips as best as he could, moaning with every thrust. He felt her tight ass squeeze his cock, practically begging for him to spill his seed. 

Their thrusting reached its peak, both moaning like animals, as the slapping sound of their sex filled the room. Unable to hold it in anymore, Bernadetta’s grip tightened even harder onto Ferdinand’s shoulders. She felt her chest tremble, and her thighs shake as the welling feeling inside her body reached its crescendo. After countless attempts to speak, she finally managed to.

“F-F-Ferdinand… Anh… I’m… g-gonna…” She didn’t have time to finish as she felt her body erupt. She felt her cock explode all over Ferdinand’s chest, sensations she had never known before causing her whole body to shake in ecstasy. The sudden tightening of Bernie’s ass did it in for Ferdinand too. However, he was far less coherent. He let out a howl of a moan as he thrust upwards as hard as he could. His balls tightened and his cock throbbed and pulsed inside Bernadetta before he let all of his cum out inside her. She felt his hot seed shoot inside, hitting all of the right places and heightening her orgasm even further. The two were in that moment of orgasm for what felt like ages, feeling connected and together like never before. Eventually Ferdinand lost the tension in his hands, and let his arms fall onto the bed. His lover soon followed suit, crashing down on top of him, both breathing heavy and totally relaxed. The two laid there, naked and shaking, still reeling from the best orgasm either had every experienced. Eventually Bernadetta looked up into Ferdinand’s eyes, and could only utter one thing.

“Ferdinand von Aegir…I… love you…” To which he smiled through his exhaustion and replied.

“I love you too, Bernadetta von Varley.” He reached down, pulling the blankets up, and the two lovers soon drifted to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my first publicly posted fanfic, and I'm excited to post more. I've written fanfic for myself and my friends for years now, but I finally decided to start posting some. Although I'm starting with a series of one off smut/fluff situations in Fire Emblem: Three Houses, I have big plans for a long form story that takes place during the 5 year time gap. I will be posting a generous mix of nsfw and sfw, although I lean towards nsfw.


End file.
